Youji Horror WK filk parody
by Suzaku Ou
Summary: There's yaoi of course. And I fully hope I offended everyone's fans, and not just Bradley-kun's... :D


Song Lyrics  
  
Science Fiction/Double Feature  
  
Golly, Nagi  
  
|Brad |Oy, Nagi. | |Crawford | | |Nagi Naoe |Yes, Brad? | |Brad |I've got something to say | |Nagi |Uh huh? | |Brad |I really love the...skillful way | | |You beat the enemy to a pulp the | | |other day. | |Nagi |Oh...oh, Brad | |Brad |The river was deep, I got soggy | |Chorus |Nagi | |Brad |The future is clear and not foggy | |Chorus |Nagi | |Brad |So please don't tell me you're | | |groggy | |Chorus |Nagi | |Brad |I've one thing to say, and that's | | |Golly, Nagi, I love you | | |The road was long and quite rocky | |Chorus |Nagi | |Brad |There's a hunger in my heart and | | |you're pocky | |Chorus |Nagi | |Brad |I may be your fool, but don't knock| | |me | |Chorus |Nagi | |Brad |I've one thing to say, and that's | | |Golly Nagi, I love you | | |Here's a ring to prove that I'm no | | |joker | | |There's three ways that love can | | |grow | | |That's good, bad, or mediocre | | |Oh N-A-G-I, I love you so | |Nagi |Oh, it's nicer than Farfarello had | |Chorus |Oh, Brad | |Nagi |Now we're engaged and I'm so glad | |Chorus |Oh, Brad | |Nagi |That I've no Mom and I've no Dad | |Chorus |Oh, Brad | |Nagi |I've one thing to say, and that's | | |Brad, I'm mad, for you too | | |Oh, Brad | |Brad |Oh, golly | |Nagi |I'm mad | |Brad |Oh, Nagi | |Nagi |For you | |Brad |I love you too | |Brad and |There's one thing left to do, | |Nagi |ah-hoo | |Brad |And that's go see the man who first| | |brought me | |Chorus |Nagi | |Brad |When we met in his psychic walk-y | |Chorus |Nagi | |Brad |Made me pick you up and then sock | | |you | |Chorus |Nagi | |Brad |Now I've one thing to say, and | | |that's | | |Golly Nagi, I love you | | |Golly, Nagi | |Nagi |Oh Brad, I'm mad | |Brad |Golly, Nagi | |Brad and |I love you | |Nagi | |  
  
Over at the Fujimiya Place  
  
|Nagi |In the velvet darkness | | |Of the blackest night | | |Burning bright | | |There's a guiding star | | |No matter what or who you | | |are | |Brad and |There's a light | |Nagi | | |Chorus |Over at the Fujimiya place | |Brad and |There's a light | |Nagi | | |Chorus |Burning in the fireplace | |Brad and |There's a light, light | |Nagi |In the darkness of | | |everybody's life | |Farfarello|The darkness must go | | |Down the river of night's | | |dreaming | | |Flow morphine slow | | |Let the knife and blood come | | |streaming | | |Into my life, into my life | |Brad and |There's a light | |Nagi | | |Chorus |Over at the Fujimiya place | |Brad and |There's a light | |Nagi | | |Chorus |Burning in the fireplace | | |There's a light, a light | |Brad and |In the darkness of | |Nagi |everybody's life |  
  
The Time Warp  
  
|Farfarello|It's astounding | | |Time is fleeting | | |Madness takes its toll | | |But listen closely | |Schuldig |Not for very much longer | |Farfarello|I've got to keep control | | |I remember doing the Time Warp | | |Drinking those moments when | | |The blackness would hit me | |Schu and |And the void would be calling | |Farf | | |Chorus |Let's do the Time Warp again | | |Let's do the Time Warp again | |Persia |It's just a jump to the left | |Chorus |And then a step to the right | |Persia |With your hands on your hips | |Chorus |You bring your knees in tight | | |But it's the pelvic thrust | | |That really drives you insane | | |Let's do the Time Warp again | | |Let's do the Time Warp again | |Schuldig |It's so exciting | | |Free without fighting | | |So you can't see me | | |No, not at all | | |In another dimension | | |With voyeuristic intention | | |Well secluded, I see all | |Farfarello|With a bit of a mind flip | |Schuldig |You're into the time slip | |Farfarello|And nothing can ever be the same | |Schuldig |You're spaced out on sensation | |Farfarello|Like you're under sedation | |Chorus |Let's do the Time Warp again | | |Let's do the Time Warp again | |Omi |Well I was walking down the | | |street | | |Just a having a think | | |When a hot soccer guy gave me an | | |evil wink | | |He shook-a me up, he took me by | | |surprise | | |He had a pick up truck and the | | |devil's eyes | | |He stared at me and I felt a | | |change | | |Time meant nothing, never would | | |again | |Chorus |Let's do the Time Warp again | | |Let's do the Time Warp again | |Persia |It's just a jump to the left | |Chorus |And then a step to the right | |Persia |With your hands on your hips | |Chorus |You bring your knees in tight | | |But it's the pelvic thrust | | |That really drives you insane | | |Let's do the Time Warp again | | |Let's do the Time Warp again | 


End file.
